Cosa de dos
by Ruru Loves
Summary: Shuichi ya esta cansado. Lleva más de un año con Yuki y este sigue mostrándose indiferente con él. Esto obligará a Shu a tomar una difícil decisión ¿Cuál será?


''**COSA DE DOS''**

_Nada cierto, nada nuevo_

_Nada más que lo que quieras escuchar,_

_En un pequeño instante en un momento de debilidad_

_El mismo error constante, Un paso adelante y dos atrás,_

_La misma piedra en un camino, Del que no veo el final_

No logro entender nada, frente a mi todo lo que observo es solo una mancha borrosa que se funde con el fondo y me separa de la realidad.

Desde el primer momento en el que te vi me enamore ¿Como no hacerlo? Si eras todo lo que había soñado. ¿Recuerdas como me tratabas al principio? Con toda esa frialdad he indiferencia. Me gustaría decir que eso ha cambiado, pero si fuera así esta historia seria muy diferente…

Un año… ¡un año! Y aun nada ha cambiado. Al principio creía que si te acostumbrabas a mí, tal vez, tu comportamiento cambiaría...pero no fue así.

_Mientras seguimos como ayer, Huyendo de una realidad_

_A la que no le caigo bien, O es ella la que me cae mal_

_Riendo para olvidar, llorando por necesidad_

_Y aunque no te quise mentir, tampoco dije la verdad_

Con el tiempo lo único que logre fue que te fastidiaras, de nada sirvieron los abrazos, los besos ni mis muchos ''Te quiero''. Dejaste que mi amor por ti muriera. Y nunca pusiste nada de tu parte, para ti nuestra relación nunca significo nada, y yo solo no puedo.

Desde que me mude contigo, todos me decían que tú no me valorabas y que debía alejarme de ti y hasta la fecha siguen diciéndolo. ¿Sabes? Yo jamás quise escucharlos, siempre creí que yo podría hacerte cambiar y una vez más, me equivoque…

Pero ahora creo que tenían razón, que en realidad debo alejarme de ti.

Y nuevamente volvemos al principio, en mi todo es confusión, supongo que una parte de mi sigue pensando que debería volver a intentar, al menos una vez mas. En el fondo me gusta creer que al fin comprenderás cuanto te amo y cambiaras…pero eso no pasara, ya no puedo mas. Eh intentado soportar el dolor que crece dentro de mi pero…es demasiado.

_Tal vez, me sobra el dolor, me falta el valor_

_Para decirte adiós, Y sigo alzando la voz_

_Cantando la misma canción,_

_Un día me hizo pensar que el amor era cosa de dos_

_Era cosa de dos_

Me gustaría seguir creyendo en ti, quisiera creer que algún día me amaras. Pero solo m engaño a mi mismo. El amor es cosa de dos, uno solo, por mucho que intente no podrá sacar adelante la relación. Incluso si el otro también quisiera, es cosa de dos.

Mi problema radica en que por mucho que yo me esfuerce, por mucho que te siga, por mucho que te ame…No puedo hacer nada, tú no quieres responder. Siempre que saco el tema a colación, solo empeora… Creo que llego la hora de decir adiós… No vale la pena tanto dolor.

Miro a mí alrededor, despidiéndome en silencio de aquel departamento que durante un año llame hogar. Las cosas ahí tampoco han cambiado: los muebles están en el mismo lugar, la sala es exactamente la misma, al igual que nuestra relación. Lo único diferente es esa nota que descansa sobre la mesita del comedor.

_Nada he cierto, nada nuevo_

_Nada más que lo que quieras ocultar,_

_Tras una máscara que no me deja ver lo que hay detrás_

_Lo que daría por entrar en tu cabeza una vez más_

_Para saber que nos paso, para saber lo que hice mal_

''Adiós Yuki'', Esa era la única prueba de que yo había vivido ahí, era la señal de que lo nuestro había llegado a su fin.

No quería seguir en ese lugar, pronto regresarías y quería evitar al máximo todo aquel drama pues, temía que si te veía no podría seguir con ello. Solo quería irme ya.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta. Mire por ultima vez, di un suspiro, abrí la puerta y salí…

_Tal vez, me sobra el dolor, me falta el valor_

_Para decirte adiós, Y sigo alzando la voz_

_Cantando la misma canción,_

_Un día me hizo pensar que el amor era cosa de dos_

_Era cosa de dos_

Una vez que me instale en casa de Hiro me encerré en el baño. No quería que Hiro me viera llorar, necesitaba estar solo. Me desvestí, abrí la llave del agua y me metí a la bañera. Sentía el agua fría resbalar por mi cuerpo desnudo y se confundía con mis lagrimas, no podía contenerme ni un minuto mas, tenia que desahogarme. Quería gritar, llorar, quería que aquel dolor disminuyera.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que el agua que caía sobre mi se llevara todo pensamiento. Escuche la puerta del departamento abrirse y a Hiro decir ''¿tú?'', pero no le preste atención, estaba tan relajado, se sentía tan bien.

De momento la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y entreabrí mis ojos. Debía de estar alucinando, no era posible que estuvieras ahí, no era posible…

_Tal vez, me sobra el dolor, me falta el valor_

_Para decirte adiós, Y sigo alzando la voz_

_Cantando la misma canción,_

_Un día me hizo pensar que el amor era cosa de dos_

Me miras a los ojos, pero no sonríes, siempre me he preguntado si es que solo finges o si en verdad no puedes sonreír. Tienes un cigarro en tu mano derecha, como siempre. Desvías la mirada hacia el pasillo y me dices con voz apenas audible:

-Eres un tonto.

No entiendo nada, ¿como es posible que estés ahí? ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué?

Vuelves a mirarme y esta vez si sonríes, solo un poco, pero sonríes.

-Cuando llegue a casa y note que no estabas me preocupe. Me di cuenta de que tus cosas no estaban y supuse que estarías en casa de Hiro. Veo que no me equivoque.

No terminaba de comprender lo que tratas de decir. Estas aquí, veniste por mí. No se si llorar de felicidad o de dolor. ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Es tu manera de vengarte por haberte abandonado?

-No tardes, quiero volver cuanto antes al departamento. Tengo trabajo que terminar-. Y dicho eso diste media vuelta y saliste, cerrando la puerta al salir.

-¡Yuki! - Grite en un impulso.- ¡Espera!

La puerta volvió a abrirse y te asomaste por detrás de ella. Esperando.

-¿Por qué? -Le pregunto esquivando la mirada, clavándola en alguna parte del agua en la bañera.

-¿Por qué, que? -Te escuchas confundido, y después de un par de segundos entras de nuevo.

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? -No pude evitarlo, mi voz se quebró levemente con la pronunciación de esas últimas palabras, demostrando que contengo las ganas de soltarme a llorar. Logro percibir que te acercas a la bañera y que te arrodillas a lado de esta.

-Mírame.- No hago caso, estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comienzan a escapar de mis ojos -Shu, mírame.

Permanezco inmóvil, sin saber que hacer. De momento noto tu mano recorriendo mi mejilla, borrando las lágrimas que la recorren lentamente. Después la usas para tomarme de la barbilla y obligarme a mirarte.

-Se que es difícil de entender. Pero me importas.

Abro mis ojos lo más que puedo, ¿escuche bien? Tus ojos penetrantes me traspasan, mientras la duda se refleja en los míos. No quiero que sea mentira, no lo soportaría. Pero algo dentro de mi me dice que tus palabras son sinceras y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa además de creer en ti.

_Era cosa de dos_

_Y sigo alzando la voz_

_Cantando la misma canción,_

_Un día me hizo pensar que el amor era cosa de dos_

_Era cosa de dos..._

-Yuki - Una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi rostro mientras te abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, mojando tu ropa en el proceso. Continúo llorando, pero esta vez es de felicidad.-Yuki, te amo. Te amo

No puedo ver tu rostro, estoy demasiado ocupado sintiéndome la persona más feliz y afortunada del planeta. Tu mano acaricia mi cabeza, correspondiendo a mi abrazo de forma silenciosa. No puedo verlo, pero estoy seguro de que sonríes. Lentamente nos separamos y nuevamente, limpias mis lágrimas con tus pulgares.

-Apresúrate, Shuichi -Te levantas y te diriges hacia la puerta, abriéndola al llegar hasta ella.- Vamos a casa.

-¡Yuki! -Exclamo feliz. Sonreíste, me sonreíste ¡a mi! Con una enorme sonrisa y una energía renovada me apresuro para salir del baño cuanto antes. Después de todo, tengo que volver a casa.


End file.
